Infelices para siempre
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que todas las historias terminaban en un felices por siempre? ¿O si realmente, los dos disfrutarán conscientemente de esa felicidad? Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Aquí es donde digo que Harry Potter no me pertenece y ustedes entienden que lo de más abajito son inventos míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.<strong>_

_**Infelices para siempre.**_

* * *

><p>—Impo… sible…<p>

La solitaria palabra salió en un susurro ahogado. Sin embargo, ante la significativa mirada que le devolvió el sanador, quedó más que claro que la horrible declaración era real.

Harry Potter estaba devastado.

—Sé que es una noticia difícil de asimilar, señor Potter —el sanador pareció muy abochornado—. Pero nuestros análisis así lo indican. Seguramente estuvo diluida en alguna bebida que usted toma con frecuencia…

Harry se perdió en las palabras de su interlocutor, su mente viajaba como por voluntad propia a su pasado, deteniéndose específicamente en esos momentos cuando su esposa, servicialmente, le servía al menos dos vasos de zumo de calabaza en los almuerzos. Y luego cómo, inexplicablemente, siempre después de almorzar, se sentía algo mareado y fuera de… lugar; luego de la comida siempre tomaba una siesta y despertaba de nuevo con energía renovada y más cariñoso que nunca. Los secretos tras aquella habitación en el ático, las botellas de pociones cuyos nombres nunca le pudo sacar, los cortes de cabello frecuentes… Deseoso de salir de esos recuerdos que ahora sólo acrecentaba su pena, se esforzó en volver al presente y prestarle atención al sanador.

—… Pero lo cierto es que ha estado ingiriendo poción de _Amortentia_ por al menos los últimos 20 años.

Un silencio tenso siguió a la declaración. Ni Harry ni el sanador dijeron nada, incluso parecía que San Mungo entero se hubiera quedado callado. Tras lo que pareció un largo tiempo, aunque en realidad no debieron haber sido más de treinta segundos, el sanador volvió a hablar.

—Creo que… le dejaré solo unos momentos. Los resultados serán enviados por lechuza al ministerio mañana a primera hora. Buenas tardes, señor Potter.

Harry se quedó solo, observando al sanador marcharse. La puerta de la habitación se cerró, haciendo que el silencio terminara de romperse. Harry se quedó unos momentos meditando en el diagnostico que le habían dado, deseando no haberlo escuchado nunca.

Ginny le había estado la maldita poción todo ese tiempo.

Lleno de dolor por el terrible engaño, Harry golpeó con el puño la mesita frente a sí. Ésta se tambaleó, haciendo caer al suelo un frasquito de vidrio que reposaba allí. El sonido tintineante atrajo la atención del auror al suelo. Cuando se levantó de la cama (se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital mágico) para examinar lo que había caído, también vio una nota sobre la mesa. Harry tomó ambos objetos en su mano, y los examinó. Se trataba de una poción (junto a la receta de cómo prepararla) para acelerar el cese de los efectos de la _Amortentia_. Según las instrucciones, Harry tendría que tomarla por al menos seis meses.

Harry arrugó el papelito con las instrucciones, y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Guardó la poción en otro bolsillo, luego se arregló su capa, y salió con aire digno de aquel hospital, la visita a los padres de Neville quedaría para otro momento. Ahora era Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, quien salvó a Hogwarts una vez por cada año que estudió allí, y quien derrotó definitivamente al temible Lord Voldemort. No iba a permitir que la humillación de haber sido engañado por una poción tan estúpida fuera notoria.

Salió de allí, devolviendo saludos con la timidez que con los años había aprendido esbozar, y tomándose de un trago la poción, se dirigió a su casa. Las cosas deberían empezar a cambiar. Confrontaría a su esposa, o mejor dicho, futura ex posa, y comenzaría los arreglos para la separación. No tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo se arreglaban los divorcios en el mundo mágico, pero esperaba que fuera menos complicado que en el mundo muggle. Realmente no tenía ningún deseo de esperar largos meses para arreglar la repartición de bienes (y es que no pensaba en darle ni un centavo, es decir knut a Ginny), ni muchos menos tener que librar una fiera lucha por la custodia de los niños. ¿Y si las cosas eran como en el mundo muggle, donde a la madre siempre le concedían el cuidado de los niños, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión y testimonio del padre? Harry temía ser separado de los niños. Aunque el engaño de su madre lo hubiera devastado y quisiera separarse de ella, los pequeños Albus, James y Lily eran su vida.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Potter, una risueña joven mujer de escandaloso cabello rojo preparaba animadamente algo en un caldero. Se le veía muy contenta, como si preparara la cena para su amada familia en lugar de crear un diabólico brebaje que subyugaba la voluntad y sentido de sus víctimas.

Tatareando infantilmente, arrojaba los últimos ingredientes de la poción que ya sabía de memoria. El caldero arrojó un fogonazo rojo cuando ella lanzó sin miramientos una porción alarmante de sangre que extrajo de un corte en su brazo (que inmediatamente procedió a curar con un hechizo de su varita), y luego lanzó otra humareda color negro cuando arrojó lo que parecían mechones de rebelde cabello oscuro. El contenido del caldero se calmó, y la mujer la dejó reposar. Acto seguido, recogió un poco en un frasquito transparente (la poción era de un tono tan chillón como su cabello), le puso unas gotas de algo que hizo volverla trasparente, y se la guardó en la bata.

Ginny sonreía hasta donde el límite de sus comisuras se lo permitían (si conociera un hechizo para ampliar más el ángulo de su sonrisa boba, lo haría seguramente), mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina de su hogar. Allí, verduras, salsa y un gran trozo de carne ardían en una olla mientras un cucharón los removía con magia. Sin perder ni un poco de ese éxtasis repentino, se dirigió a preparar ella misma y sin magia, lo que parecía zumo de calabaza. Todo eso sin dejar de sonreír. Y claro, ¿quién no estaría feliz si el mago más conocido y querido del mundo estaba por llegar a casa a cenar -y envenenarse por millonésima vez con la asquerosa _Amortentia_- para seguir esclavizado a ti por el resto de sus desgraciados días?

Sin perder esa alegría, Ginny arregló la mesa con magia, sirvió la comida, y se plantó frente a la puerta a esperar que su marido llamara. Sin embargo, contrario a la habitual, la puerta se abrió sola.

—¡Harry, cariño! —saludó ella efusivamente como de costumbre, esperando que el hombre la recibiera con los brazos abiertos como un idiota enamorado.

Sin embargo, Harry siguió su camino al comedor, dejándola con los brazos extendidos y los labios estirados en una cómica y patética pose de pato.

Ginny estuvo a punto de perder la sonrisa, pero se ordenó mentalmente mantener la calma. Respiró en silencio, contó hasta diez, y se apresuró al comedor.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, cariño? —preguntó ocultando su creciente nerviosismo ante la indiferencia de Harry.

Pero Harry no respondió.

Una vena amenazó con empezar a latir violentamente en la sien de la más pequeña Weasley.

—Eh… Siéntate, ya te traeré tu zumo, cariño.

Harry no dijo ni pío, como si en vez de escuchar las palabras de Ginny el sonido de su voz fuera el zumbido de un molesto mosquito.

Ginny por su parte casi corre hasta la cocina, donde había dejado reposar unos momentos el zumo de calabaza habitual de su esposo. Realmente la siguiente dosis le correspondía para el día siguiente, pero dado su actitud completamente indiferente y fría, era necesario que el auror se tomara una cucharadita más del veneno amoroso. Ya más calmada -el tiempo le había enseñado a canalizar sus nervios en momentos cómo esos-, Ginny vertió el frasquito entero de _Amortentia_ en el vaso destinado a su esposo.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —dijo sonriendo hasta el límite—. Tu favorito: zumo de calabaza.

Harry esbozó una mueca asqueada, ante la mención del zumo. Allí disfrazado de inocente bebida, se ocultaba el letal brebaje que lo había mantenido esclavizado por los últimos veinte años.

—Ginny —se esforzó en decir—, creo que no…

—¡Oh, tonterías cariñito! —expuso ella en un diabético tono meloso—. ¡Te encanta el zumo de calabaza! ¡Anda, bebe un poco, te encantará!

Harry tomó el vaso a regañadientes, ignorando la mirada de suspicacia que le daba su esposa. Lo olisqueó disimuladamente, pero como lo sospechaba, no pudo detectar nada. Le dio una rápida saboreada, para luego devolver escupir con cautela en el mismo vaso. Tampoco notó ningún sabor extraño. O bien Ginny no le ponía la poción allí, o había sido muy inteligente para ocultarla pensó Harry. Sin embargo no se iba a arriesgar, y ahora que lo pensaba mientras observaba el estofado que Ginny había hecho para cenar, lo más probable era que toda su comida estuviera envenenada. Mejor era no arriesgarse.

—Creo que no tengo hambre —mintió Harry—. Me pondré a trabajar.

—Pero… pero… ¡no has probado nada! —gimoteó ella como una nena consentida y quisquillosa que no logró que le compraran una muñeca nueva.

—Dije que no tengo hambre —insistió Harry con algo más de dureza de la necesaria—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, estaré en mi oficina.

—¿Quieres que te suba algo, cariño? —sugirió, cambiando su tono a uno dulce que buscaba persuadirlo.

—No, estaré bien… _Ginevra —_masculló lo último como si fuera un trozo de vidrio.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera viendo al fantasma del profesor Snape bailar la conga alegremente con el anciano Dumblendore. Nunca, jamás, en más de 20 años de matrimonio, Harry la había llamado así. Se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, y Ginny se dio cuenta rápidamente que tenía que meterle _Amortentia_ así tuviera que lanzarle la maldición _Imperius_ para que se la bebiera directamente del caldero.

—Está bien, _Harry —_enfatizó el nombre—. Estaré en nuestra habitación, por si quieres subir a descansar.

Harry no le prestó atención, por lo que tampoco notó la entonación de amenaza disfrazada tras aquellas inocentes palabras.

Harry entró a su oficina, una habitación en la segunda planta para él solo, que le permitía trabajar en casa y así no tener que ir al ministerio. Harry la usó principalmente durante los primeros meses de vida de sus hijos, todos estudiantes de Hogwarts ahora.

El lugar era cómodo y acogedor, ideal para evitar la atmosfera estresante del trabajo en el ministerio. Tenía al fondo una chimenea, y a unos metros se divisaba un escritorio vacío. Una alfombra le daba la bienvenida justo al abrir la puerta, y un par de cuadros colgaban de la pared mostrando gente dormida. Había un perchero mágico al lado de la puerta que podía cargar con tantas capas como invitados entraran allí. También había una mesita del lado opuesto a la chimenea, dispuesto con un juego de té muy bonito, sobre una bandeja que se llenó de galletitas en cuanto Harry puso un pie allí.

Harry observó la oficina con aire ausente. Parecía que hubiera pasado siglos desde que estuvo allí. Sin embargo, de algún modo percibía que no se había alejado hacía mucho tiempo. Harry se dirigió directo a su escritorio, donde planeaba comenzar a redactar una carta para enviarla por lechuza a Gringotts. Quería reunirse cuanto antes con el guardián de todos sus bienes, para que le aconsejara qué hacer ahora que planeaba divorciarse. No quería darle nada a su mentirosa esposa, pero no era su deseo dejar a sus hijos sin nada. También debía buscar un abogado o como fuera que lo llamaran en el mundo mágico, de manera que le defendiera durante el proceso de su separación. También debía escribir a Howgarts, debía hablar con sus niños cuanto antes, no fuera que su madre se le adelantara y los pusiera en su contra.

Harry se masajeó las sienes, deseando quitarse el dolor de cabeza que le agobiaba. Abrió uno de los cajones, en busca de una poción para eliminar el malestar. Si tan sólo Hermione estuviera allí… Era la mejor en pociones (bueno, antes de que Harry hallara el libro del príncipe mestizo y la superara siguiendo sus consejos), seguramente ella sabría cómo hacer una poción que quitara el dolor de cabeza. Probablemente Ginny también sabría cómo hacerla, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a comer ni beber nada que tocaran sus manos por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar algo para el dolor, Harry se encontró con un gordo papel que se parecía sospechosamente al mapa del merodeador y que no recordaba haber poseído. Con curiosidad y expectación, Harry pronunció las palabras:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Y para su sorpresa, el papel se abrió a la mitad, revelando un fajo de cartas. Sorprendido por el hallazgo, aunque tenía la sensación de haber visto antes las cartas, Harry abrió la primera. Para su sorpresa, no necesitó un abrecartas, sino que con el sólo toque de su mano sobre el sello, la carta se abrió mágicamente.

_«__Querido Harry, realmente lamento saber lo que me has contado. Me siento tan triste como decepcionada, nunca imaginé que Ginny fuera capaz de hacerte algo así. Sé que estarás enojado, pero te ruego que me escuches. Debes actuar como si nada pasara, hasta que nos reunamos para conversar. Voy a ayudarte, pero tienes que prometerme que no harás nada precipitado. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante muggle que está al frente de la clínica de mis padres? El sábado a las ocho será perfecto, hay tanta gente que nadie nos notará. Te recomiendo que no comas ni bebas nada que te de Ginny u otra persona, te enviaré lechuzas con comida para que comas mientras solucionamos esto.__»_

_Con cariño, Hermione._

Harry parpadeó ante la breve carta, y la releyó al menos tres veces más. Aturdido, como si los recuerdos empezaran a llegar y le confundieran, revisó la fecha de la carta. El hallazgo casi lo hace caerse de su silla. ¡La carta era de hacía casi veintiún años! ¡Poco después de su boda!

Harry no comprendía cómo esa carta pudo haber estado allí tanto tiempo y él no la recordaba. ¿O sí lo hacía? El auror estaba tan confundido que sólo pudo atinar a coger otra carta y leerla.

_«__¿Harry está todo bien? No viniste a nuestra cita, y estoy muy preocupada. No quiero pensar que te han envenenado con esa poción de nuevo. Por favor escríbeme pronto, o iré yo misma a sacarte de allí a desintoxicarte.__»_

La carta había llegado sólo un día después de la cita acordada. Inmediatamente se sintió mal por haber plantado a su amiga cuando ésta quería ayudarlo, pese a que el evento había pasado hacía más de dos décadas. Harry abrió la siguiente carta, temeroso de ver qué encontraría.

_«__Como no pudimos arreglar una próxima reunión en el restaurante (¡jamás esperé que Ginny se apareciera allí con los niños, qué vergüenza!), planeé que nos veamos en una semana, en Flourish and Blots. Será fácil fingir que nos encontramos por casualidad, y podremos hablar tranquilos en la heladería donde te quedabas antes de empezar el cuarto curso.__»_

Ansioso por descubrir más, Harry siguió abriendo más cartas.

_«__Esto se está tornando difícil, he tenido que tomar medidas desesperadas. Nos veremos en Las Tres Escobas, si es necesario alquilaremos una habitación para hablar en privado. Estoy preparando poción multijugos, te enviaré la tuya cuando esté lista. Tómatela antes de entrar al pub. Nos vemos en un mes, te seguiré enviando comida encogida con magia por lechuza.__»_

_«__¿Te llegó la carta de Hogwarts? Habrá una excursión familiar el próximo mes. Lleva la capa de invisibilidad, úsala para llegar hasta el salón de los menesteres sin ser detectado, yo usaré poción multijugos para hacerme pasar por Neville. Estaré allí antes de las nueve, asegúrate de inventar una excusa para que Ginny no se dé cuenta.__»_

_«__¿Estás bien? No viniste a la reunión que planeamos para después de año nuevo. Sinceramente Harry, no puedo ayudarte si no acudes a las citas que planeamos. Si no puedes venir asegúrate de avisarme antes, engañar a Ron es fácil pero no a la señora Weasley si ya "planeó la cena familiar especial que ha estado planificada desde hace un año". Por favor avísame cuando estás disponible.__»_

_«__¡Oh Harry lo siento mucho! ¡Lamento haberte acusado de irresponsable por no haber venido! No sabía que en realidad… que en realidad ella te hubiera hecho olvidarlo. ¡Debe sospechar que tú ya-sabes-qué! Debemos tomar otro tipo de medidas. Por favor tómate tan pronto te sea posible la poción que te envié, y asegúrate de estar solo cuando lo hagas.__»_

Las cartas siguientes estaban escritas en lo que parecían claves. Decían cosas como "el erial del farol parecía un hermoso lugar en los libros, ¿no te parece? Tal vez use magia para crear uno para los chicos para esta navidad", "¡esas lechuzas eran tan grandes que podían llevar gente! ¿Crees que el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas apruebe usar encantamientos agrandadores con ellas? ¡Sería un medio muy útil de viajar para la comunidad mágica! Hazme saber si puedes hablar con ellos"; "intento poner un hechizo como el que usó el mago Howl en ese libro. Sería genial poder ir a pasear un domingo por la tarde al callejón Diagon sin salir de casa"; y más. A Harry no le faltó recuperar la memoria para darse cuenta de a los lugares a los que se refería su inteligente amiga para reunirse. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le interesaba a Harry era descubrir de qué poción hablaba Hermione para buscarla ya mismo y recuperar los recuerdos perdidos sobre las cartas y otros asuntos que estaba seguro, sería doloroso pero liberador descubrir.

Así Harry pasó un buen rato leyendo cartas, sin darse cuenta cómo el tiempo pasaba entre ellas. Muchas de ellas volvían a hablar de la poción para recuperar la memoria, pero no decían más que dónde se la dejaría o cuando se la enviaría. Harry comenzó a exasperarse, hasta que se encontró con una carta en particular, con la tinta emborronada y evidencias de humedad a lo largo y ancho de ella, incluso un enorme círculo de humedad bañaba su nombre al inicio.

_«Harry, lamento molestarte pero es que no sabía a quién recurrir. Mamá no lo entendería, y no sé en quien más confiar… Sé que ya tienes mucha carga encima con todo lo que has estado pasando y que no tengo derecho ni a pedirte que me escuches cuando no he podido ayudarte con tu situación… Sin embargo te agradeceré con todo mi corazón si al menos lees esta carta… Harry, descubrí que Ron también ha estado usando conmigo la amortentia. Fui a San Mungo a solas porque quería saber si estaba embarazada… ¡y el sanador me dijo que mi organismo está lleno de amortentia! ¡Dicen que llevo tomándola al menos veinte años! Estoy horrorizada, nunca pensé que Ron podría hacerme algo así… Ni siquiera aun después de lo de Ginny… Oh Harry, no sé qué hacer… pensé que de verdad lo quería, pero no es así. ¡Ahora sólo siento una ira enorme! Voy a separarme de él. Y te ayudaré con lo de Ginny. ¡Así sea lo último que haga!»_

La carta terminaba allí, de forma abrupta, como si Hermione no hubiese tenido tiempo de terminarla. Harry arrugó el papel con ira, su mejor amigo y su esposa habían estado usando esa abominable poción para manejarlos como títeres a ella y a su amiga.

_«Harry tenemos que hablar con urgencia. Es sobre nuestra última reunión. Creo que el despacho de Neville estará libre en una semana.»_

Las demás cartas no tenían palabras, sólo fotografías de una bebé Rose, hasta que se detuvieron abruptamente en la novena misiva. El último trozo de papel que pudo rescatar, sólo decía "_lamento no haber podido ayudarte. Usa la última dosis de reminiscencia para ti. Buena suerte, y nunca olvides que te quiero"._

Harry dejó caer el papel al suelo (sin darse cuenta de que volvió a doblarse mágicamente), y se puso como loco a buscar entre sus cajones. _Reminiscencia_ así se llamaba la poción que le devolvería la memoria. No fue necesario que buscara mucho, en el tercer cajón a su derecha había un frasquito con la mitad de su contenido lleno por un líquido plateado. A Harry le latió el corazón a toda velocidad, y sin esperar una invitación, se bebió aquella poción de un solo trago.

Tenía un sabor curioso, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de probarlo, pues inmediatamente un agudo dolor le alcanzó la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza. Montones de imágenes, luces agobiantes y sonidos llenaron su cabeza a la vez, luchando por hacerse espacio. Eran como si miles de voces le gritaran al mismo tiempo, mientras pasan frente a sus ojos una imagen tras otras, cambiando a cada milésima de segundo.

Y entonces recordó:

Había descubierto el engaño de su esposa poco después de su noche de bodas. En busca de ayuda de la única persona que sabía que podía encontrar un antídoto y ayudarlo sin armar un escándalo, confió su fracaso a Hermione. Ella intentó ayudarlo, incluso se reunieron varias veces para planear qué hacer y darle el antídoto. Sin embargo Ginny había descubierto que ya Harry no era su títere, y le lanzó un hechizo para olvidar todo aquello. Confundido, siguió recibiendo las cartas de su amiga, hasta que una de ellas le llegó con una poción que no tardó en beber. Entonces recuperó su memoria, y puso de nuevo su plan en marcha, primero desintoxicándose, y luego preparando los trámites para su separación. Pero Ginny volvía a descubrir que ya Harry no bebía su veneno del amor, y volvía a borrarle la memoria. Hermione se la devolvía de nuevo, y Ginny volvía a dejarle la mente en blanco. Y así sucesivamente, por varios tormentosos y largos años en los que no podía librarse del embrujo de la Weasley, Harry estuvo luchando para desintoxicarse de la _amortentia_ sin éxito. Luego se enteró de que Ron le había hecho lo mismo a Hermione, y entre reunión y reunión, en medio de la desintoxicación que ambos atravesaron, el consuelo mutuo por el horrible engaño del que habían sido víctimas, se dio cuenta de que en realidad debió haberse casado con ella. Se enteró de que en realidad la pequeña Rose era su hija, y que Hermione debió fingir que era de Ron antes de que él se diera cuenta de que su esposa se estaba liberando de su engaño. Al final, Ginny le había vuelto a borrar la memoria, y ahora estaba allí, recuperando sus recuerdos, escandalizándose por lo ocurrido, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas ponerle fin a la pesadilla.

Sin rastro del mareo o del dolor, Harry se levantó decidido del suelo. Iría a buscar a Hermione para acabar con todo. Probablemente ahora mismo, su amiga estuviera bebiendo más del asqueroso veneno. Sin embargo, su misión se vio interrumpida por la persona que menos quería ver en todo el planeta en ese momento.

—Harry, cariño ¿has terminado? —ronroneó la mujer con un tono que pretendía ser sexy—. Espero que no estés muy cansado…

—¿Y qué si lo estoy, Ginevra? —la enfrentó—. Por favor sal de mi camino, hay cosas que debo hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —indagó ella alzando una ceja suspicazmente.

—No te incumbe.

Harry trató de abrirse paso, pero ella no lo dejó, Ginny bien sabía que una de sus debilidades era tratar con respeto a una mujer y por lo tanto no la empujaría o algo así para abrirse camino.

—Ginevra, hazte a un lado —demandó.

—¿Desde cuándo me dices así? —gimoteó cambiando de táctica, tomando una pose manipuladora que siempre le había funcionado con todo el mundo.

Pero Harry Potter no era todo el mundo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Y haciéndola a un lado, Harry salió de la habitación -no sin hacer un esfuerzo-.

—¡Impedimenta!

Harry no se esperaba aquello. De inmediato cayó al suelo, inmóvil y sorprendido.

—¡Accio antídoto!

La capa de Harry se revolvió, y de su interior salió volando el frasquito que le habían dado en San Mungo junto a la receta.

—Lo sabía —murmuró con semblante preocupado. Acto seguido la lanzó en el aire para gritar—: ¡Avada Kedrava!

La poción quedó reducida a la nada, mientras Harry luchaba en su mente por liberarse del hechizo.

—No lo entiendo… —se lamentó ella tomando por sorpresa a Harry, que esperaba verla hecha una furia, en lugar de ello, auténticas lágrimas de dolor descendían por su rostro—. ¡He sido una buena esposa! ¡Siempre he estado a tu lado Harry! ¡Desde que te conocí lo único que he hecho es amarte! ¿Y así me lo pagas? ¡Te he dado tres hermosos hijos! ¡Pero nada de eso es suficiente para ti! ¡Y encima te vas con esa… con esa chica Granger! ¿Acaso quieres destruir la felicidad de mi hermano? ¡Porque ya sé lo de Rose! ¡No se lo dije para no lastimarlo! ¡Sé que es tu hija! ¡Y aun así te perdoné! ¡Y tú me lo pagas queriendo huir con esa mujer de nuevo! Pero no lo permitiré —su voz tomó una peligrosa entonación determinada, y el temblor del llanto poco a poco fue cesando—. Esta vez destruiré todo recuerdo que tengas de ella, y los remplazaré por recuerdos sobre mí.

»Oh, sí. Ahora Harry Potter recordará haberme conocido a mí en el tren. Seré yo quien repare sus gafas. Seré yo a quien salva del trol. Seré yo la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Seré yo la que llora en su hombro cuando el hipogrifo muere. Seré yo con quien viaja al pasado. Seré yo a la que salva de los dementores. Seré yo con quien salva a su querido padrino. Seré yo con quien el mundo creerá que sale durante el torneo de los tres magos. Seré yo a quien vea en el fondo del lago y quiera salvar. Seré yo a quien vea anonadado en el baile, y ¿por qué no? hacer que baile conmigo allí. Seré yo quien lo abrazará y besará antes de que regrese con sus odiosos tíos. Seré yo le acompañará en sus aventuras. Seré yo la que cree el ED. Seré yo de quien Cho Chang sienta celos, seré yo a quien le diga que no la encuentra fea. Seré yo quien le acompañará a buscar los horrocruxes, quien estará siempre a su lado cuando Ron se vaya. Seré yo con quien comparta momentos tan intensos en su busca, quien le acompañará en la tumba de sus padres, ¡SERÉ LA ÚNICA A QUIEN AMARÁ!

Harry observó en cámara lenta, como su esposa alzaba su varita de nuevo. Mentalmente, se esforzó en levantar un muro usando oclumancia, tal vez así el hechizo no surtiría efecto, aunque de eso no estaba muy seguro. Los labios de Ginny comenzaron a moverse, para articular las palabras que usaría y que serían las últimas que Harry escucharía antes de caer inconsciente y despertar en una vida nueva:

—¡OBLIVIATE!

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora: 1ero) lo de las cartas en código son basadas en cosas de Narnia, y lo del mago Howl, del libro "El Castillo Ambulante". 2do) lo de la poción para recuperar la memoria la inventé yo. 3ero) Leí el último capítulo del 7mo libro y no vi ninguna descripción física de los chicos, así que me atreví a poner con libertad lo de Rose, aunque obviamente en el canon es hija de Ron.<em>

_A los fans del Ganirry, Harrinny H/G o como denominen a su fandom (no me aprendo aun los nombres de todos los otp de HP), como notarán este no es precisamente un fic lindo y dulce, lleno de melcochoso amor hecho de nubes de algodón de azúcar y caramelo. Esta historia participa en un reto que consiste en escribir una historia sobre una pareja que nos parezca inverosímil, o en su defecto una que odiemos con toda el alma. Prefiero que me salga "fujoshi and proud" en la cara con granos antes de escribir yaoi o yuri o alguna pareja loca como "Luna x Dumbledore". Así que me fui por la segunda opción. No chicas, no me gusta esta pareja. Y si soy sincera, la aborrezco. Me esfuerzo por no odiar el personaje de Ginny, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez en el libro sentí cierta animadversión por ella que no puedo explicar, sólo puedo atinar a decir que cada vez que leo su nombre siento un retorcijón de tripas (me la he pasado con bastantes cólicos las últimas dos semanas…)._

_Así que me puse a escribir de ellos. Y claro, como no era obligación escribir chorradas cursis shoujo del tipo Disney y CandyCandy; escribí esto. Realmente me esforcé por hacerlo objetivo, dejando en claro que la jovencita Weasley usó amortentia con Harry, pero sin hacerle bashing porque esto último no me agrada. He leído cosas como "la Inoutil" o si no "Petra rió como psicópata mientras planeaba como asesinar al bebé que el cabo y Hanji iban a tener…", y me han desagradado bastante (y eso que no soy fan de Orihime). Si a alguien le molesta, le recomiendo que cierre la pestaña, de todas formas en la escritura todo se vale y mientras no rompa las reglas del sitio puedo publicar mis historias, sin importar cuantos corazones rompa, cuantos personajes mate o cuantas chorradas escriba…_

_Creo que soné muy odiosa… disculpen, me enfermé el viernes y ando con un humor de perros desde entonces (¡woof~!)._

_Gracias de antemano a todos aquellos que deseen dejar sus comentarios; sus sugerencias y correcciones son bienvenidas siempre. Cuídense, hasta pronto, estaré subiendo más cositas conforme publiquen los retos en el foro :D_

_PD: To my friend the fromage, I'm sorry if this bothers you, don't kill me please! I'm too sexy and young to die, and I haven't show you my crimson bangs yet! :O You can yell me by text, but please put an "end" at the end (LOL) of the message, or I'll never know when it ends… I hope I haven't portrayed Ginny as evil girl, my intention was to show a girl so in love that she used a potion to gain the love of her crush… but I suspect I couldn't reflect that *sight*. But I still love you (?) and I don't want a stupid pairing breaks our friendship and united-love for anime and Vocaloid and Sebastian (and Demi-chan~! 3)_

* * *

><p>Fanfiction, 17 de Noviembre de 2014.<p> 


End file.
